The present invention relates to teaching aids for improving golf strokes. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for teaching proper alignment of the golfers arms and wrist during putting and chipping.
When putting, the position of the feet, hand grip, arms and shoulders are all important. Also of importance is the actual putting stroke. The stroke must be smooth in both the back and forward movement and lie in the plane of the desired initial path of the ball. A common problem is movement of the putter's wrist inconsistent with the putters arm and shoulders. This flipping of the wrists in the back or forward movement fails to result in a smooth stroke.
The prior art has attempted to address this problem with the training device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,516 to Bickler. The device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,516 comprises a J-hook having a pin which hole engages a at the top of a putter. Further, an angled member extends from the lower portion of the J-hook at a predetermined angle. The lower portion of the J-hook is disposed adjacent to the grip of the putter on which the device is attached. The other end of the angled member includes a U-shaped member for engaging one of the putter's forearms. However, the device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,516 allows the putter's wrist to flip or hinge (i.e., the wrist to move inconsistently with respect to the arms and shoulders) during the back swing. Therefore, the device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,516 does not promote a smooth swing during both the back and forward swing. Also, the portion of the J-hook adjacent to the putter grip requires the golfer to grip the device as well as the club (i.e., the putter). This can lead to an unnatural orientation of the golfer's grip and excessive grip pressure (i.e., to support the device). This unnatural grip is likely to negatively affect the golfer's game during actual play (when not practicing with the device).
Another prior art training device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,273,416 to Norwood. The device of U.S. Pat. No. 2,273,416 comprises a guide member which rests against the shaft of the club and has an extension therefrom which terminates in a band which fastens around a single wrist of the golfer. With the device attached to the wrist of the rear arm and the member in contact with the golf shaft, the shape and dimensions of the device are such that the device attempts to achieve proper positioning of the club, wrists and hands of the golfer.
However, this device suffers from the same problems as the device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,516 discussed above. The device of U.S. Pat. No. 2,273,416 will allow the golfer's wrist to flip or hinge during the back stroke of a putt.
Other prior art training devices for putting include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,133,535, 4,252,317 and 4,998,731. This list is provided by way of example and is not intended to be an exhaustive list of such prior art devices.